fandom_of_aikatsufandomcom-20200214-history
Aikatsu New Nebula!
Aikatsu New Nebula! (アイカツ新星雲 ! Aikatsu Shin Seiun !) is a new fan serie made by MikuHatsune145. It is Nebula Aikatsu!'s successor. Story Sofia graduated from Nebula Academy and became the top idol she dreamt to be and is now a part of the very popular group Cosmic Cherry and has a promising solo career. Her little sister Liana Hanaba wants to follow her sister's footsteps, interested in singing since she was little much like her sister. Cheered up by everyone including her sister, she finally decided to become a student at Nebula Academy. Attempting to reach her sister's level, Liana is well determined to work the hardest to achieve that dream with the help of her friends who are also attempting to achieve the same dream. Characters *Liana Hanaba *Color: Crimson *Type: Sexy *Brand: Exotic Rose *Class: Junior *School Dress: Crimson Comet Coord *Aura: Red flame feathers, red meteors around swirling around her, rose petals, little suns, different colored milky ways and exotic lamps. Liana is the sister of the popular idol Sofia Hanaba being a fan of her since her rookie days and her days as a member of ANGEL CLUB and later on Cosmic Cherry. Wanting to take the same road as her sister, she took the auditions to become a student of the prestigious Nebula Academy while also training in Crescent Inc. Studying in the academy then using her acquired knowledge by being a trainee allowed her to start being on the path to stardom. As she took dance and singing classes before she wanted people to feel as happy as she was being an idol. Also being interested in fashion much like her sister, she also wanted to make an impact in the industry of fashion, wanting to be her brand's muse. *Tsubasa Imamura *Type: Cute *Color: Blue *Brand: Sky Garden *Class: Junior *School Dress: Sky Comet Coord *Aura: White feathers, red and sky blue cloth shaped like roses, sunflowers, wicker baskets with flowers, cakes and retro bottles of juice in them, bubbles and mini flowery planets hovering above her. Tsubasa much like her best friend was inspired by Cosmic Cherry, wanting to be part of a group too she took the audition where she met Liana, becoming roommates, they both trained together and are still on the path to becoming idols. At first Tsubasa couldn't keep up with the schedule and had a hard time. She even thought of giving up but Liana gave her hope and told her that they'd get through this together like best friends do. Eventually, Tsubasa found a passion in singing and even managed to become the muse of a brand. She then realised that she enjoyed being an idol with her best friend and even made new friends. *Ayaka Imai *Color: Pink *Type: Cool *Brand: Futuristic Dream *Class: Junior *School Dress: Pink Comet Coord *Aura: Holographic pink screens with the words "Idol", "Future" and "Dream" written on them, pink gears, pink and black planets with rings, hot pink and white robotic hearts, and pink and white robotic speakers shaped like cats flying above her. Ayaka is only a Junior idol but is gaining popularity due to her numerous commercial appearances and being on many magazines, she is very professional despite her young age and seems rather distant and cold due to her very professional and hard working personality. But Mami actually describes her as a "pink loving Tsundere" much to her annoyance. She may seem bossy but is actually kind and caring and cherishes a lot her work as an idol. Her professionalism is what earned her many contracts with brands and to build a name of her own. Ayaka is very determined on becoming a powerhouse and realised that she can't do it without her friends' help. *Mami Maeda *Color: Mint Green *Type: Pop *Brand: Geeky Pop *Class: Junior *School Dress: Mint Comet Coord *Aura: Green glasses with yellow lighting bolts on them, lime green laptops and headphones, lime green, yellow and hot pink lightning bolts, neon pc cards with neon lines glowing, little lime green stars and cat shaped badges. Mami is a geeky girl with a passion for idols, video games and videos. She had her own channel where she played games and talked about idols. People called her the "Idol Expert". It's when she heard that she could become an idol that she decided to become one. She successfully became one and created her own brand based on her love for anything geeky and cats. Due to her outgoing and cheery personality she became friends with many people even Ayaka and giving her nicknames to tease her. Due to her channel she already had a fanbase they grew even more when she became an idol, which made her enjoy her life as an idol. *Jeon Yerin *Color: Purple *Type: Cool *Brand: Steam Heart *Class: Junior *Aura: Gold and purple gears, steampunk golden and purple striped hot-air balloons, golden goggles, closed up umbrellas on the tip that opens sometimes and forming a ring around her, clocks and little stars. Yerin is a trainee coming from Korea who wanted to make it in Japan and took the global audition in Korea and came to Japan after successfully winning the audition. It was hard as she didn't understood Japanese well and had a hard time. Fortunately her brother was her for her and helped her. Her parents in Korea often calls her to cheer her up and support her. She wants to become a great idol so that her parents will be proud of her. She hesitated a lot at first but finally overcame her shyness due to the fact that she didn't understood japanese well and was able to make friends. *Maria Uzuki *Color: Yellow *Type: Cute *Brand: Uchu Syndrome *Class: Junior *School Dress: Yellow Comet Coord Maria was an actress first before becoming an idol, she was known for her great characters and the fact that she actually played an alien in a drama. She loved to sing as well and took auditions to become an idol, Crescent Inc noticed her and auditioned her. Her great talent for singing got her in. With her peculiar character, she catched everybody's attention mostly from Liana. She wasn't shy and made friends easily, telling everyone how strong her wish to become an idol is and cheering other trainee idols to pursue their dream. Trivia *The 3DCG has improved to have more realistic features. *The auras instead of falling, spreading or sprinkling, forms a dome around the idol and has expanded in size. *This is the first time idols have objects during their poses and on stage. Category:MikuHatsune145 Category:Fan serie Category:Aikatsu New Nebula!